News Flash
by XxMCR4everxX
Summary: This story is not longer being written (it was finished anyways) I'm not going to delete for some people might like it for whatever reason, but I no longer write, I no longer want to, and I no longer want to write any stories on this website or any others, sorry for the inconvenience.
1. Big news

**AN: Ok this is my first fanfic so please don't hate **_**ME**_** if you hate **_**IT.**_** I just love RavenXTrevor they are so cute. Before I start rambling here it is!**

**TPOV**

'**Curse that stupid monster girl and her **_**STUPID BOYFRIEND**_**!' An angry Trevor Mitchell thought as he stomped up the front steps of his mansion. Even with its relaxing TI fish pond and spring green grass he was anything but 'tranquil and calm' as my mother would call it. 'Raven and I were doing just fine until **_**he**_** came along and ruined it all!' Well Raven and I weren't exactly a 'thing as Jessica (AN: I think that was his girlfriend's name, if it wasn't oh well it was now!) would call it, but I **_**know**_** she wants, well no wanted me. **_**STUPID ALEXANDER! **_**But not only do **_**I**_** want her I need her. **_**HE **_**ruined it all! That night at Matt's party, yes I was drunk but I knew everything I was saying a doing, and I meant it all. Of course she'll never know that because – "Trevor, sweet heart is that you?" My mother's cheery call interrupted my rampage in my mined. I plastered a fake smile on my face so I wouldn't get interrogated. "Yes?" I said trying to act like I wasn't crumbling on the inside over one vampire obsessed Goth girl. "Oh, good listen sweetie, God I hate that pet name, your father has a Tennis match Friday at the club so, we will be going and spending the day with the Madison family-"As soon as my mom said that I zoned out with only one thought in my mined ' I AM SPENDING ALL OF FIRDAY WITH RAVEN MADISON!' "Can you do that for me?" I heard my mom break through my walls of joy. "Umm, do what?" "I knew you weren't listening, can. You. Pick. Up. Raven. After School and take her to the club?!" My mom asked annoyed "Oh, y-yeah s-s-sure." I fumbled trying to cover up the fact that I wanted to scream 'YES'. My mother just nodded her head and went to the kitchen. I ran up the stairs as fast as my soccer snob legs would carry me. I ran to the last door on the right and opened it up to my room. My room. There were so many memories and reminders of her. Like when I was sick and she "came" in. More like broke in. But when I opened my eyes I could have sworn I was dreaming. I didn't care that her hair was all over her face and her breathing was hard from running, all I knew was I wanted her to stay here, with me. She is my monster girl, NOT ALEXANDERS! When she said she came to see me I felt my heart beat thump out of control. When she also said she was just there to take care of me because I was sick, and was here only because of school, I could hear my heart shatter, and I'm sure she could see it on my face. I couldn't help it, I started making snarky comments the way I always do, and it sent her off, but I must say she's so beautiful when she's ticked. Then that night, I know she didn't really do it, but it was nice to dream about. I dreamt she kissed me, and I didn't need to hide anymore. Every time I see her, dream about her, talk to her, or just think about her I fell like she lets me be free for a few blissful seconds before some curl hearted, idiot knocks me out of it, and I come back down to Earth and have to remember two things I hate, One- I have to act like I don't love her, and two- she has **_**Alexander **_** I can feel my skin cringe just at the thought of him. Just as I was going to lose it something caught my eye, something plastic, with fangs, and a black cape. Dracula. The action figure of cores, the one I got on my fifth birthday, the one Raven gave me. The thing I cherish the most besides her, or me. (TN: Wow this author chick makes me sound self centered AN: Shut-up Trevor I can kill you this is my story remember!? TN… AN: that's what I thought now shut-up and listens to how the story goes!) **

**I didn't have the nerve to forget it in the trash. After every one left I dug through the frosting of cake and wrapping paper and BINGO! There it was I ran up the stairs as fast as a five years old legs could carry him, my long blond hair flying in my face, covering my eyes that were like a love sick puppies. That's was the only one of those toys I got that day that made it to today. All the other ones were either thrown away, or burned. Yes, I burn toys I don't want. But when ever one of my maids for this one and even touched it they were ****fired****. I lay down on my bed with the action figure in had and fell asleep. To a blissful night of images of him and Raven. **

**RPOV**

'**He said it!' 'Alexander Sterling said**_** he loves me**_** Raven Madison and better yet Trevor heard. How do I know this, I saw him in a bush. Yeah the mighty Trevor Mitchell in a bush. Shocking I know. But ALEXANDER LOVES ME!' "Raven?!" And there's my mom. (RN: Wow Trevor was right this chick makes me sound really sarcastic. TN: See I told you she made me self centered! AN: BOTH OF YOU SHUT-UP **_**I CAN, AND WILL KILL YOU!**_** RN… TN… AN: GOD SHUT – UP AND LISTEN!)**

"**Yeah mom?" "Raven what I'm going to say, well your not going to like, but let me ?" "Ok?"I said confused "YourdadhasatennisematchwithTrevorsdadandbothefamilysaregoingtosupporedthefamilymemberattheclubandyouhavetodrivetherewithTrevorhealreadyagreeded." My mom spat that out way to fast but I heard Trevor, drive, club, and Tennis. This is NOT going to end well. "Well I can't scream, and saying no or arguing wont help so, I guess I have too." That came out of my mouth before I could even argue with myself. My mom was just as surprised as me because her jaw almost hit the floor. She gave me a 'are you ok' look. Before I could say something snarky or sarcastic my legs carried my up the stairs. What is going on! I'm not controlling my body or mined! I tried to stop but I just couldn't. When I opened the door to my room I found out why I wasn't controlling my body. "Alexander!" I screamed but in a whisper. "I'm sorry Raven but I need to tell you something." Alexander's face was serious. Raven came to stand by Alexander at the window. She grabbed for his hand but he yanked it away. Raven knew her face was something between shock, and anger. "Raven-""Alexander just say what you want to and get out." Raven said her eyes tearing up. "Raven, Alexander put a hand on Ravens back, I'll always love you, but Jagger won't give up, and the only way to beat him is for me to marry Luna." Raven ripped away from his hand and whispered two words that had the most impact on anyone "Get out." "Get out and never come back." Raven felt the tears roll down her face "Raven-" "Didn't you hear me I'll be ok, just get out, go run off with Luna, just never come back." I crossed my arms with my black eyeliner smudged and tears staining my face. "I'll always love you Raven." He turned around and left out the window. Befor I knew it I was alone. Not only in my room, but alone in the world. I lay down on my Marline and Manson comforter and cried my self to sleep. As I sobbed into my pillow I realized that Alexander never loved me, he just thought that would make the fall easier, but truth is this made me hurt more that anyone or anything should ever feel.**

** AN: I'm sorry I made Alexander look like a complete heart breaker, and for putting him with Luna, it was the only way this story will work with out making Raven look like a lying cheating back stabber, so sorry if you disapprove, and sorry if it sounds like … new moon, there I said it! Please say NO!)**

**You see the Pretty little button, well it has no friends, click on it leave a review and give it a friend! **


	2. Knowing hurts

**Fair warning people I change points of view A LOT in this chapter just because you have to get a 360 view to under stand what's going on. Oh for people who didn't catch on RN= Raven's note**

**TN= Trevor's note AN= MY NOTE YAY (I ROCK)**

**Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING! NADA! ZERO! ZIP! ZILCH! And I have nothing against Twilight. I just don't like the blonds that scream bloody hell in my ear. Other that that's its fine.**

**RPOV**

"Raven, Becky's outside! Get Ready!" I heard my mom call. No matter how much I wanted to stay in bed and never get out, if I stayed home today from that STUPID tennis match, my parents would kill me.

I rolled out of bed and hit the floor "Ow." I said bleakly to my self, not even sounding hurt. Nothing could hurt me as much as Alexander saying he loves me (when he doesn't) then leaving me for Luna. You know what I'm done moping. I hope he has a happy life with Luna as long as he stays away from Dulsville (AN: Dose anyone know what the towns really called?) If he comes back here he might have and accident involving garlic. I smile to myself just thinking about that (RN: Wow author chick I'm a goth not an evil murderess. AN: You know what Raven I will become a murderess if you don't SHUT-UP! RN: Fine go back to the story.) "C'mon Raven!" I heard my mom yell. I went to my closet, and a pile of BLACK, fell at my feet. 'Wow I need to clean my closet.' I picked out a red tight T with sculls on it, a black and red pin striped skirt fish net leggings and red and black checkered Vans. I grabbed my Vampire Kisses back pack and headed out the door

I opened the passenger side door to Becky's pick-up truck and slid in. "OH, My, God! Raven you've been crying and you're going to tell me, cause I'm not starting this truck until I know."

**NPOV**

Raven knew automatically Becky was serious; she was never late to school unless it was big deal. Raven took one of the pry-cry breaths. By the time she was done explaining she was making sounds like a six day old kitten, along with saliva streaming out of her mouth, and she was also bawling her eyes out. Becky pulled Raven into a hug and this was one of the rare times Raven wouldn't pull away. "God, Raven; If Alexander _ever comes back here I will rip his head off!_" This got a small chuckle out of raven and a small smile "C'mon l-lets go to school." Raven fumbled

tying to stop the tears. "Oh Becky-""I know Raven, Trevor's picking you up after school, Matt told me." When Becky talked about Matt she always got a dreamy look in the eyes. "Anyways! We got to get going!" Becky screeched and pulled the truck off the curb and on the way to the school. The whole ride there Raven kept wondering why was Trevor _bragging_ about driving her,_ monster girl_?

"Ok Raven-""I know your going to go hang out with Matt." Raven knew this because it's become a routine. Becky smiled an embarrassed smile and waved good bye. Raven walked a few mere inches be for she heard a voice she despised. "Hey monster girl." Raven rolled her eyes "Trevor I have to spend the rest of the day dealing with you, can I at least have this time _alone_?" "Hmm… NO!" Trevor yelled and laughed, Raven heard Trevor laugh followed by others indicating he had his soccer buddies with him (well except for Matt who was probably under the bleacher with Becky doing, GOD KNOWS WHAT!) Raven started to walk away when she heard something that ruined her from the inside out "Hey monster girl, did you hear monster boy left, we walked by the mansion and it was abandon AGAIN!" With that Raven started running she didn't know were she was running to, but anywhere people wouldn't see her cry and break down was just fine.

Trevor's friends were howling with laughter. But Trevor couldn't laugh at her, he knew why Raven was running, Alexander had dumped her. After he said he _loved her he dumped her_, this guy was worse than him! "GUYS SHUT-UP, YOUR LAUGHTER IS ANNOYING!" Trevor yelled at his 'friends'. "Fine Trevor lets all just get to class, if we have below a B average we're done!" James one of the midfielders

said. The other guys just rolled there eyes and walked off. Once everyone was gone Trevor ran after Raven.

**RPOV**

'I ran to the grave yard?! WHY?!' I kept running (I don't know were) until I just came to a stop

I couldn't see anything for my eyes were drowned in tears. I cleared my vision enough to see I was at _his_ family's monument. I knew one thing for certain 'I _HATE_ _Sterlings_!' then I saw something. At the front of that monument there was one red rose and a blood red card with black lettering that said my name. I didn't want to open it 'but I have too!" I walked up to it; 

'_Raven I know you hate me now, but please remember I love you.'_

I tour the letter into peaces and through it on the ground 'Alexander doesn't love you we know that' a voice in my head told me. 'I know, but why am I hear?' as soon as I asked myself that question I

got a comforting felling all around me 'Apparently you're comfortable here.' That voice said 'yeah I am.' I smiled inwardly. I heard a voice "Raven? Oh there you are!"

It was Trevor 'weird' "What do you want Trevor." I said trying to hide the fact she was crying. "Raven I'm …I'm…I'msorry!" Trevor spit out the words like they tasted disgusting in his mouth, but he knew he had to say it. "Thanks-""No Raven you can't forgive me, what I did was stupid and immature." He hung his head. I had a confused look on my face, but lifted up his chin with two fingers and searched his eyes and face "Who are you and what have you done with my soccer snob?!" I said with a playful concern in my voice while smiling. This made Trevor smile. "I really am sorry Raven." Trevor said "I knew you weren't Trevor!" I screamed crossing my arms. Trevor just rolled his eyes. "C'mon we have to be at school." "Fine." I mumbled. And we walked out side by side.

"Well this is where I don't know you anymore." Trevor said with… was that disappointment in his voice. "Yeah but you have to know me by the end of the day, I mean I am _not_ walking to the country club." I said trying to make him fell better 'WHY!' A voice asked in my head. Yeah why was I being nice to him? His eyes brightened up. "Oh yeah!" He sounded like that comment made his day? "Ok so- see you later!" I said trying not to sound like Inoticed.

**TPOV**

"Yeah but you have to know me by the end of the day, I mean I am _not_ walking to the country club." Raven said. As soon as I heard that my life just brightened up "Oh yeah!" I said. 'Oh god I hope she didn't notice that that, that comment made my day!' "Ok so- see you later!" Yup shenoticed. Shewalked away looking – well _happy_. 'Wow she was happy about being with me?' This day is getting better and better, first- ALEXANDER BROKE UP WITH HER AND LEFT TOWN! Second- I get to spend today with Raven and I think she's as excited as me!

**AN: Ok well if you people don't like it don't read it but, I do! Anyways I need you guy to give me your opinions; I am having some weird obsession with my story, I keep wanting to read it, so I go to were I left off, but then I see that I have to write it **_**before **_**I can red it. Tell me if you think that's weird. Review and it will make the chapters appear faster *wink, wink* ;)**


	3. You play soccer

**AN: Sorry for not updating my, computer broke! And my dad was out of town. So I was screwed for about a week! ANYWAYS HERE IS AN AWSOME CHAPTER 3. Thank you to all who reviewed. Oh by the way listen to the song Blvd of Broken Dreams, by Greenday when reading this, I was when I was writing it. It just shows you how I was thinking. ;) . I guess it doesn't hurt that I'm in **_**love**_** with the song. No it doesn't hurt. And this is all in Trevor's POV.**

**TPOV**

"Are you ready monster girl?" I asked in my oh so very seductive tone. Yeah it got me _everywhere_ . Well everywhere except when it came to Raven, but I wasn't going to give up. No Trevor Mitchell will hide in bushes and melt on the inside for a vampire obsessed goth girl, but I don't give up. " Trevor being seductive will get you no were with me." Raven said smiling. Ok so maybe I was going to give up on seducing her, but I'm not giving up on trying to get her. "Oh come on monster girl- you know you want this." I said and pointed to myself. " When I ware a pink puffy-fluffy dress, I'll want you." She said smiling. " I'll take my chances." **(AN: That actually happened to me, a guy in my science class said by the end of the year I'd love him, and I'm a tomboy so I told him 'When I wear a pink fluffy puffy dress I'll love you.' And he said he'd take his chances. I just wanted to let ya'll know why she said that.)**

As I pulled out the parking lot I was ecstatic and using all of my energy not to show it. One- I was in a car with Raven Madison, Two- we are going to be alone-, wait she has a brother. "Uh- Raven how's your brother getting there?" I asked trying to sound casual. "Oh- he got lucky he has a math club meeting." Raven rolled her eyes obviously not proud of her brother. "Wow- Raven Madison would conceder herself lucky if she got to go to a math club meeting." I said trying to seam shocked. " NO- Raven Madison would rather be in her room watching Dracula, than going to math club meeting _or_ the country club." She said looking at me. I let out a small chuckle, to my surprise she laughed at her statement to.

I thought this ride would be uncomfortable and awkward but it was like having two friends in a car. " So my guess is since your dad owns the place he has the pen house in the hotel, looking over the tennis court, and he wouldn't want his oh- so-precious-son, to be seen with the town freak."

Raven said this as if she were insecure about her self. I was amazed at how, with no one to love her she could seam so sad. If my parents ever said anything like that about Raven, which they have, there were some roomers around town that my dad cheated in a golf game that involved money. Yeah they learned there lesson. "Raven my family doesn't hate you they just- think you're different." I said in a soothing voice. Yeah I heard Alexander say things like this to her in the same tone. Hey if it worked for him maybe it would work for me. " Thanks Trevor but every one in this town thinks I'm 'different', I know they all think I'm a freak."

I had a pang in my chest as I heard that sentence come out of her mouth, it was so disturbing and sad. At this point I had enough rage that the next person that stared a Raven I would kick there ass. When I looked back at her I saw a crystal tear running down her cheek.

" Raven, Alexander was a jerk. Ok, but don't give him the satisfaction of doing exactly what he thought you'd do. You don't _need him_. You're strong. You're probably the strongest person I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. No matter what people say about you to your face, or behind you back, you keep pushing on. You haven't let anyone brake you for seventeen years. Don't start now. Everyone in this town is the _same_! But you're different. You stand out. Anyone could find you anywhere in this town. With out you this town would be nothing. But we don't want this Raven that cries over a jerk. The Raven that defaces school property and is proud of it is the one we want"

I smiled at the memory of her handing my cloths on her locker last October." That's the Raven we need. The one who is fearless, strong , sassy, witty, and _our monster girl_. Trust me if anything happened to you, no matter how much people deny it, everyone in this town would do anything to get you back." ' I would do anything.' Wow love sick Trevor were did that come from!? But I knew that was the real Trevor, not the soccer snob, or the love sick one, the real one. The one that only Raven could bring out. She sniffed and looked up at me. She smiled. A real happy smile. Not sarcastic, or mean. A genuine smile. "T-thank y-you T-Trevor." I just love the way she says my name. Weather she's mad, or happy. I love her voice even when she makes fun of me.

I know I'm turning into a pile of sap, but that's something I'd do just to see Raven happy again. "But yes, were going to be in the pen house. But you wont have to worry about my family. Both our dads are playing tennis, our moms are going to have tea. So it's just you and me." Raven looked at me. " I'm sorry if you're disappointed." I added playfully. She smiled. " How could I be disappointed. I'm with you." She didn't seem embarrassed by her comment." But I'm sorry if _you're_ disappointed."

She added as if she thought I was. I was ecstatic. **( AN: Anyone but me notice the characters stopped talking to me? TN: No were still here, were just quiet. RN: Yeah I like this real Trevor. I wanna know what happens next! AN: Ok, back to the story *troughs hand in air*) **" How could I be disappointed I'm with you." I said quoting her. She smiled again. I was so glad _I_ was doing that and not _him._

As we drove down fancy, prissy streets towards the contrary club, me and Raven just talked, not argued, or insult, or hurt each other, just talked. Like we'd been friends forever. I made sure to not say anything about Alexander, or her being goth, or vampires. No I don't still think Alexander is a vampire but, he did like them. We talked about everything but nothing. We talked about anything but specific things. But I had one question on my mind. It would make a win, win situation. If it made her cry I'd get to comfort her. If she didn't have an answer she realized why I asked.

"Raven why did you like Alexander?" I expected her to cry but she got a distant concentrated look." I donno, I guess he was the only one who was like me but in away, me and him weren't really meant to be. Thank you for asking Trevor. That I think helps me a lot." She smiled and gave me a hug.

I had to use all my strength not to pull her into my lap in the car and kiss her until she passed out in my arms from not enough oxygen. If I got my hands on her right now and got to kiss her, I wouldn't let her break it. Not even if she whimpered or moaned. In fact if she moaned she just make it worse. I decided I should say something back. "Hey you're my monster girl. If anyone's going to hurt you no offence but it's going to be me." I said and chuckled. She laughed at his and pulled out of my arms. I felt an empty felling of coldness from were she was.

I pulled into the parking lot of the contrary club. I undid my seat belt and went to the other side and opened Ravens door. "Why thank you." She said like a member of the contrary club. " You're welcome madam." I said playing along. We both burst out laughing.

"Raven! How good to see you love!" My dad yelled. Even though he was right next to us. "It's nice to see you to sir." Raven said. " RAVEN!" My mother yelled running across the parking lot. When she got to Raven she rapped her in a hug. My mom was the only one besides me who liked Raven in our family. My dad thought different was bad. " It's nice to see you to Mrs. Mitchell."

" Well I ought to go find the girls and start tea." My mom said and walked off. Once she was out of earshot, my dad turned to Raven " Listen her little girl, don't do _anything_, I repeat** anything**, to tamper with this fine establish meant!" As he ended he back away from her face. Raven just had one eyebrow raised and said "Moi, I would never!" She put a delicate ghostly white hand to her heart in mock shock. I was in one of toughs _don't laugh- what ever you do don't laugh _moments.

My dad scoffed, turned on his heal and stomped off. Once _he _was out of earshot me and Raven burst out laughing. C'mon before we get in trouble." I said once I could breath again. " Trevor! When am I _ever_ in trouble!" She said looking at me with a frown on her face but mischief in her beautiful brown eyes. "C'mon." I said rolling my eyes and grabbing her arm. I saw the shock in her face as I dragged her along. " I'm stronger than you give me credit for." I said grinning. "Apparently so!" She mumbled.

" Wow." Raven said as we entered the pen house. " Wanna see the best part." I asked turning towards her. With one eye brow raised. " Trevor what did I say about trying to be seductive!?" Raven whinnied. " Oh- pa-lease. You know you still want this, but that's not what I want to show you right now." " Oh- so you're going to try later than!?" Raven said crossing her arms and smiling. I want to try right know. " No just come on." I said smiling. Man! Her smile's contagious.

I walked her into a room with a big T on it. "Hmmmm… T… for- Trevor?" Raven asked. " Maybe." I said mischief sparkling in my eyes. I opened the door to reveal a soccer field. " Trevor this is a very unhealthy obsession you have with soccer." Raven said trying to hide the fact she wanted to laugh. But she failed. "Oh yeah- did you know your parents told my family about when you went to North Carolina last year." " You wouldn't." Raven said grinning and glaring at the same time. "Some body _loves_ the song bartender by rehab."

**( AN: Some of my family lives in North Carolina, and when I'm there, me and my redneck family members have a huge party. And we love to blast the song bartender by Rehab. It's a good song you should look it up :b )**

"You… wouldn't." Raven said moving closer to me. I grabbed her and pulled her into a bear hug. She screamed playfully and I laughed. I picked her up and spun her around. When I put her back on the ground I leaned over to her right ear so close my lips grazed her ear. " Try me?" It wasn't so much a question as it was a commanded cause it came out husky and if some one were to have walked in just then me and her wouldn't have noticed we were to busy trying not to fall to the floor.

Like magic we heard foot steps. "Raven? Trevor?" It was my mom _again_. I swear she has some pretty bad timing. Raven and I pulled out of our embrace as fast a possible. Raven kicked a soccer ball towards me. And she kicked it hard. But she also kicked it perfectly. I kicked it back to her, and we kept that up till my mom came in. "Oh- there you are, your dad wanted me to check and make sure you two made it safely up here." " Yeah were fine." I said looking up towards my mom. "Ok!" She said cheerfully. "I'll be in the ball room down stairs."

She walked off. A soon as she was gone I felt some think hit me in the head. I look and saw a soccer ball and a grinning Raven. " Oh you're ganna pay for that." I said grinning. She just grinned back. " Wait Raven, how do you know how to play soccer?" I said and my grin turned into a smile. I mean how can I not smile! The girl of my dreams can also play soccer! " Well, when I hang out with Becky, I also have to hang out with Matt, and even you can't say no to 'Raven please, please Raven, Raven for me!' for two hours." Raven said with a 'No DUH! look. I just shook my head a laughed " So you think you can beat me?" I asked looking into her eyes.

Wow you could get lost for_ years_ in them. Alexander made a stupid mistake on his part, but at the same time did me a big favor. But I know if I take advantage now, I wont know if she really likes me. And I am no bodies rebound. "Well maybe, what's in it for me?" Raven asked grinning. "I'll tell everyone at school you beat me at my own game?"

I asked. She grinned even wider. " It's a bet." "Wait whets in it for _me?" _I asked. " I'll kiss you?" Raven shrugged " Some one seems confident. You better get ready to kiss me monster girl." I said. " You sound proud?" Raven asked confused. " I-I'm n-not." I fumbled realizing my mistake. " Right." Raven said dragging out the word so it mocked me. " Lets just start." I said wanting to get off the subject "Ok. What are we going to?" Raven asked. " 10." I said.

" I can't believe it." I said my mouth gaping. " Well you better, I… beat… you… at … soccer." Raven said smiling. " Ok Monday I'll tell everyone you beat me. But you cant tell anyone how I only got three. Deal?" I asked with pleading eyes. "Fine." Raven said smiling coming over to shake my out stretched hand. As she was about to brake contact I pulled her into a hug but not a bear hug or a forced one, just a hug. She brought her arms around to hug me back. It wasn't awkward like it should have been. It just seemed right to hold her.

Every curve of her body fit perfectly with mine. "Raven! It's Billy, c'mon it's time to go!" " That's my cue." Raven said. "Just don't go." I whispered in her ear, trying my best to keep her with me. I really didn't want to let her go. "I can't it's hard for people to forget about me when I should be some where." She whispered back to me. Damn it! This girl was really good at teasing me!

She pulled out of my arms just as her brother walked in. " Billy Boy I thought you said you had a math club meeting?" Raven asked confused. " I did, Raven it's been two hours.?" Billy said. "Oh- yeah I knew that-pff- lets go." Raven said waving her brother off. She looked back at me with pleading eyes. It was then I realized we were the only two who knew we were nice to each other today.

I scoffed "Monster girl." " Soccer snob." She glared but behind that glare I saw she wanted to smile. I did the same, but if you looked behind my glare you saw playfulness. " What was that all about." Her brother said as they walked along. She flicked him in the head and said coolly, "Nothing." But you had to know Raven like I did, to know that, that nothing meant _everything_! I shook my head and laughed under my breath. " Trevor, are you ready to go sweetheart?" For once I didn't mind that pet name. " Yeah, yeah I am." I said dazed. My mom just smiled, trust me they weren't kidding when they said moms know everything.

" Don't worry honey, I can tell she likes you to." My mom said still smiling. I just nodded my head. "Wait!-" " I know we can't tell your father." She said rolling her eyes. I smiled too, as we walked out.

So yes again great day! One- I spent it with Raven and we didn't kill each other, it wasn't even awkward. Two- My mom and me both think she likes me. Three- even if she didn't do it she was comfortable enough to kiss me if she lost. I'm starting to like the real Trevor, he draws Raven, but he also gentle, and I'm ganna like this kid.

**AN: Ok review please, I'm sorry if Trevor was out of character in the car with the whole speech thing. It doesn't seem like him but, its important to the rest of the story, especially to the DRAMA part. There is also a poll on my profile on who should come, or come back, to Dulsville, please review and vote! Luv Ya 3**


	4. And Realitie hits!

**AN: Ok so this is being written one my mom's laptop. My brothers on my normal computer, so, I'm not used to this computer, but I'll do the best I can. So thank you to all who reviewed. Here is chapter four.**

**Disclaimer: I own****_ nothing_**

**RPOV**

What… was…that!? Why was I being nice to Trevor the soccer snob!? I'm supposed to hate him. But I do. Don't I. 'If you did why are you being nice to him?' that annoying little voice in my head asked. 'If I knew why would I be asking myself why?!' If I could I'd be glaring daggers at it.

"Don't you think Raven?" I heard my mom ask. "Huh?" I ask confused. "I said don't you think we should spend more time with the Mitchell's, I mean, you and Trevor didn't kill each other like we all thought you to would." All I heard out of that was, spending time, Mitchell's, and Trevor. I seemed to be doing that a lot lately, spacing out and only hearing words that should never be said in the same sentence.

"NO! I don't think _I_ should spend any more time with them, or Trevor, than I have to. You guys can but _I don't want to_." I said angrily folding my arms over my chest. "Well, we weren't asking if you wanted to, we asked if you thought it was an idea that could go some were." Was my mom trying to make me fall in love with Trevor? 'You can't make someone do something that's all ready happened.' That little obnoxious voice was saying again.

Thank god the car pulled into the drive way right then and there. I kicked open my door, with my combat boots and ran up the steps to our small three bedroom town house. I threw open the door and stomped up the stairs. "Throwing temper tantrums aren't going to work now." My dad called after me.

He thought I was throwing a temper tantrum?! I'm not throwing a temper tantrum; I'm crumbling on the inside because I might be falling in love with my mortal enemy. 'Hey be thankful it's not Jagger.' I shuddered at just my mind bring up that picture but it was right, it could be a lot worse. I guess I's might as well admit it I; Raven Madison; are in love with Trevor Mitchell. Too bad he'll never love me back.

**TPOV**

"So Trevor my boy, what did you and that _thing _do." My father asked. My jaw dropped open. It was a good thing he was driving if not I would have punched him right then and there. 'Did he just call Raven a thing?!' The little voice in my head asked. My dad just called the girl I _love_, yes,** love**, a thing.

**(AN: jsjdjdg''aw9872e sorry spaz attack.) **"Her name is Raven," I said through clenched teeth." And no matter what you think she not a freak, she's actually really kind and cool, if you'd just give her a chance." I said rolling my hands into fist.

My dad just shook his head, "Son what do you think we're doing here? Running a freak charity. Look at her, she dresses in all black, she looks evil, she can be rude, nasty, spiteful-" "Don't you dare talk about her that way!" I yelled. "Mark please, Ravens-""A nice girl? I swear if I wasn't there when she was borne I would think she was the living dead." My dad mumbled. But I was lost in thought.

I remembered the first time I saw Raven without her signature black make up. She was five, yes even at five she wore black make up. She was holding her brother Billy. She looked so gentle. That was amazing to how much she used to mumble about hating him, but you could tell if anything ever happened to him she'd kill who ever did it.

And in the seventh grade in science, we had to do that stupid assignment were you had to take care of the baby doll like it was real. Well he saw Raven holding her doll. The only problem was that she was partnered with Josh Myers and not me. And since that day I made a promise to myself that one day, the baby Raven would be holding would be mine. I'd never admit it to anyone besides her, not right now but soon, he wanted to have a daughter that had Ravens beautiful big brown eyes, and his golden hair, and a son with Ravens silky raven black hair, and my hypnotizing green eyes.

If I ever got my dream I would never criticize my children, like everyone did Raven and I would never expect perfection from them like my parents do to me. Raven and I would tell our children that they were strong like their mother, and athletic like their father, and no matter what kids and immature adults said about them they were absolutely _perfect_ and **nobody** could ever take that away. "You see son," My dad's demanding voice broke through my day dream "We can't have you liking the Raven girl, it just wouldn't satisfy with our social status, now being with her mother and father, and probably her brother are just fine, but she's trouble, trouble with muddy brown eyes and dull black hair." That sent me off. When my dad got out of the car I followed right behind him, I clenched my hand into a fist and brought it up so it hit him so hard he fell to the ground. "Here eyes are beautiful, and so is her hair. And I _do like her_, so deal with it." I said and walked away. I ran up the stairs and into my house. I slammed the door shut and ran up the master stair case. I got to my room and slammed that door shut too and locked it. I grabbed the picture of Raven I have in my 1st place soccer trophy, the one I won when Raven had to go to my game. Her parents dragged her of cores, but she cheered me on. Weird I know but Ravens a weird unique girl. And that's why I love her.** (AN: That line's from Miss Independent by Ne-yo. Good song.)** I mean I can't help but love her can't I. She's perfect for me. Were the same but were different. Were like fire and ice. Night and day. Oil and water. Were on different end of the spectrum, but were right next to each other. It's too bad she'll never love me back. Well tomorrow I have to announce she beat me at soccer. Might is well get a good night's rest.

**AN: I know, I know the chapters are short, but it makes you want more. Review or I'll shoot you. JK lol. Well please review and me and button will luv you 4ever! Oh! There's a poll on my profile people, and please give me ideas on how to get Raven and Trevor together. I have some but I want to know what you think. LUV YA! *waves good-bye*.**


	5. dreams of kisses

**AN: Ok peeps, here is chapter five. After all the reviews demanding chapters here five is. By the way; YOU PPL RUIND THE STORY LINE! There is a poll on my profile, but no one voted so by the next chapter I better have some damn votes! Ok lol. I'm not mad at you guys. Any ways on to story. Most of this is Trevor's POV; I just love writing the way he thinks! Chapter five!**

**RPOV**

This is going to by my best day ever! Today Trevor has to announce that I; Raven Madison beat him at soccer Friday. I think he's going to be surprised that I'm actually here, after all, the entire weekend I refused to take his calls. And everyone else who called. Even Becky. I don't know why but I would run from my mom when Trevor called. I tried to call him back.

But he refused to take mine. Eh, he's probably mad. 'Or he's realized the same thing as you.' That stupid little voice said again. **(RN: Hey author chick why dose the voice in my head have to be little and stupid and why dose it keep mocking me! AN: Relax Raven 'geez' anyways everyone has that annoying voice and it's little because only you can hear it and it's almost a whisper. Now; SHUT UP, IT'S TIME FOR THE STORY! AND I HAVE A NAME! IT'S TAYLOR! RN: Hey you're typing this not me, anyways back to the story. AN: Rav-) **No Trevor is not in love with me, I already went over this with my self.

**TPOV**

This is going to be the worst day ever for me. Today I Trevor Mitchell, the town soccer star, have to announce that Raven Madison the town Goth and the girl I'm secretly in love with; beat me at my own game. I tried calling her all weekend but her mom kept saying Raven wouldn't take anyone's calls, and she tried calling me back but I was a little… well…frightened. I didn't want her to make fun of me for saying I loved her. Yes I was trying to tell her I loved her, OK! I've never felt like this but Raven dose that to me. Aghhh! I love it but I hate it. Damn this girl confusing.

Well it's now or never. I climbed up on a lunch table. I did this every time I make fun of Raven so everybody knew to look at me. "OK, you people are smart," I sighed "I really don't want to do this, but on Friday a lot of you know I had to spend the day with monster girl, no questions asked. Any ways she hates tennis which was what our dads were playing so… I challenged her to game of soccer." There were a lot of "owwws." And "shessss"

"Yeah well, we played to 10 and well… she… beat me." I hung my head hiding a smile I knew Raven was smiling to. I couldn't see her but I think I know her well enough to know that. "Hey Trev, Raven can't play soccer can she?" I didn't know who said it but I decided to reply "Well farm girl is all lovey-dovey with Matt," I made a gagging noise; I saw people snicker and laugh but Raven had and eyebrow raised, and Matt and Becky were glaring.

"Anyways Matt tougher her." I finished. "But she's _Goth_! How dose she know enough to beat you, Matt can't beat you?" Some cheerleader yelled in her high pitch voice "Well we all have known Raven senses Kindergarten, and remember she wasn't fully Goth until the third grade." Most people never really talked to Raven until the third grade when they all knew how to hurt her.

That's why people always thought she was like _**borne **_Goth. "So yeah let me remind you people this was a bet, if she won I had to tell you all that she beat me, which I clearly did." I stated just to make sure people knew I wasn't doing this out of free will. "So…uh…Trevor what did you get if you won?" Some one asked. "Oh," I smiled at the memory. "She said if I won she'd- "Trevor if you finish that sentence I'll tell them all how many goals you scored!" Raven snapped at me.

I went into panic mode, 'If she tells them all I only got three, I'll be humiliated!' "You can't do that we had an agreement, you never said I couldn't tell them what your half of the bet was!" I yelled back to her. Everyone was watching us like fans at a tennis match. We made sure to hide our eyes because her eyes had mischief in them, and mine were full on longing to be nice to her

"It…was…implied…Trevor." She said slowly as if she was talking to a little kid. "Is everything implied with you?" I asked raising and eyebrow. "Why do you care?!" she asked fighting the urge to smile. I shrugged "No reason." I grinned. I could tell she was irritated because I could enjoy this and she couldn't. "You better not test me Trevor." She said pointing a black painted finger at me. "Oh- don't worry your little vampire head about that." I patted her head for emphasis; I hoped she knew I was acting. "You are a jack-ass!" She said and walked away. Well damn! She better be acting to!

But instead of going to sit with farm girl she walked off, as everyone turned back to their lunch and Becky and Matt stopped staring, I saw her hesitate rounding the corner, she winked quickly, to make sure no one saw, at me. After she was gone for about I don't know fifteen agonizing seconds I ran after her.

I saw her walking to the old oak tree in the school yard. I came up silently behind her hoping she didn't notice. She didn't. I snaked my arms around her waste and pulled her behind a tree, and to me. Her back was preset firmly to my chest and my head was resting on the crick of her neck.

I turned my head so my lips were right by her ear "Well, hello monster girl." I greeted my lips lightly brushing her ear like the did Friday. I was too busy enjoying my own happiness to notice I wasn't just holding her, I was on my back in the grass, and her back was preset to me.

"Trevor you better hope no one saw that." She said but I could tell being this close was making her just as happy as me. "I'd just say this was a prank." I said coolly, I'd all ready been thinking this over senses the fifth grade when I realized I didn't just have a tiny crush on her, I was in love. I just love saying that. I'm in love with Raven Madison. I'm in _love_ with Raven Madison. _I'm_ in love with _Raven Madison_.

And she doesn't seem to be trying to get away so maybe she loves me to. 'There's always a possibility Trev.' That voice in my head said (**AN: Happy Raven Trevor has a voice to! RN: Yes, very. TN: OK back to story now,**_** no more chick chat! **_**AN: OK Trevor calm your ass down! Back to the story!)**

"Is this a prank?" She asked sounding like she was on the verge of tears. I turned her over so her chest was preset to mine. I looked her in the eyes so she could see all my fierce emotion for her. "Raven _no_, don't even think I would do that to you." She still looked like she was going to cry. "Oh yeah, then why did you tell _Jessica your girl friend_ you wanted to play a prank on me and show the _whole school?!" _She whispered through tears.

"Raven Jessica's not even my girl friend and I would never hurt you like that, in fact I never even liked hurting you before, I was just… afraid and scared of you rejecting me." I said looking deep into her eyes. I whipped away a tear rolling down her cheek. "Raven…I…I-I love you." I said quietly.

She pushed slightly on my chest so she could see my face. "Trevor I-I love you too." She said her tears had stopped for a split second to change from salty sad angry ones, to sweet, happy joyful tears. I realized I was crying to. It had hurt so much for her to think I'd do that to her. But seeing that I changed her expression from sad and horrified, to happy and bright, just made a warm glow grow inside me from the inside out. I took one of my hands away from the small of her back and placed in on her cheek.

At that moment I saw an expression cross her face that made my heart rip in two. She looked so innocent, her eyes like a lost puppy that was just reunited with the people who love it. Her lips parted ever so slightly she looked so sad but happy at the same time.

I pushed her ever so slightly just enough that our lips touched and that's when it happened. It felt like I was shocked with an electrical wire fed through my mouth. I pressed her harder to me and crashed my lips against hers with such fierce and hot passion I felt her jump, after a split second she kissed back.

It was amazing the way our lips moved in away no two people that weren't meant to be could have. It started out as a simple kiss of reassurance, but now it was hot and fiery. Our tongues battled for dominancy and to my pleasure I won. I could hear her growl playfully beneath me, I knew I could frustrate her but she was down right torturing me, with soft moans coming from her soft and beautiful lips, and growls as I moved my hands up and down her back.

Unfortunately that blissful moment ended far to soon. As all my fantasy's about a moment like that do with Raven. But this time I realized this wasn't a dream. I just got a hot, heated make-out session with the girl of my dreams. And now she was rolling off the top of me. I pulled on her arm, I was still on the ground, and I looked at her with pleading eyes. "Trevor any moment, kids are going to come running out of that lunch room and see us!" I realized that too. "Oh yeah." I said sadly.

She reached out her hand to help me up; I took it and brought myself up. I thought of something, she wasn't wearing black lipstick. "Raven why aren't you wearing you black lip stick?" "Oh-it got taken away because I wouldn't talk to you. My parents thought I made you mad and you would tell you parent's blah-blah-blah." She said turning towards me. I pecked her on the lips and ran off. "See you later monster girl." "You to soccer snob!" She yelled waving after me.

**Sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo….Yeahhhhhhh, I'm sorry if the kissing part sucked see, I've had my first kiss but I was like five so yeah, it was just a peck. But yeah if it's good then I have a good imagination! Anyway REVIEW! PLEASE! The button will Luv u 4ever! Bye's **


	6. A new name

**Hmmmm… I have nothing to say this time. Weird I've been quite all day. I'm probably mad I don't know. Hey! This is me saying something! Ok Things are back to normal. SWEET! Ok here is chapter six! Yay! Trust me I'm just as excited as you people. Ok here we goes!**

**TPOV**

I was wrong! Why am I excited you ask. Ok maybe you didn't ask but I'm telling you anyways. Wait who am I even talking too. Oh yeah I'M PROVEING THAT LITTLE VOICE WRONG! I DID GET TO KISS RAVEN MADISON. Ok I'll stop yelling at myself anyways; yeah I got to _kiss_, Raven Madison. Yeah I know right. Wait Taylor posted that chapter. Shit! You people already knew. Damn you Taylor (author chick) ;). Ok on with the day!

"Trevor Mitchell?!" **(AN: Anyone else notice besides me the word hell is at the end of his last name?!)** "Huh!?" My math teacher snapped me out of my day dream about, well _something_ 'or someone.' Shut up voice! "What is the square root of 18?" "Nine." I answered absent mindedly; my mined was on other things that had nothing to do with math. I could have sworn I heard her say 'nice job.' 'Or right answer.' But I was only there physically.

"Mr. Mitchell?" My history teacher asked. "What?" I asked confused. Yup, I was doing the same thing I was in math. "Who surrendered the sward after the battle of York town, Virginia? The plump woman (more man if you asked _me_.) asked again irritated. "Oh general, Oh'Hairo, a British second in command officer." I said absent minded again.

Finally science. I'm great in this class and Raven's in it. Time for note passing. Who ever invented note passing was a _genius_.

_Notes: Raven, _**Trevor**.

'**Hey monster girl.'**

'_Hi Trevor.'_

'**What no 'hi soccer snob'? I called you by your name!**

'_Trevor first that's not my real name you gave me that nickname in the fourth grade, second if it bothers you that much hi soccer snob. Happy?'_

'**You know you love it and yes, yes I am.'**

'_Don't push me Trevor! (yes I do love it! I'll just never say out loud. ____ ) so why'd you start this?'_

'**Oh yeah, right. Meet my after school by the oak tree out back. K?'**

'_Ok snob. ____'_

'**It's settled then monster girl. Damn you can shorten my name and still make since but I can't do that to yours!'**

'_Yeah but when were arguing you get to smile and enjoy it and I __**can't**__ *pout*!'_

'**fine I guess were even. ********'**

'_K love you. (I mean it too) bye.'_

**TPOV**

And with that Raven walked out the door. Damn! This girl is so unfair. Well I'll be unfair in my own way after school. And looky there! It's time. Ready or not monster girl, here I come.

**RPOV**

Wow. You remember the last time I kissed Trevor, yeah it wasn't the first remember my sixth-teeth birthday. Yeah _I_ sure as hell do. Anyways, kissing Trevor; awesome. Having Trevor in control; kind of awesome, Trevor not letting you break a kiss until you pass out and you have to be carried to the nurse; not so fun!

Yeah it was even hotter and more passionate than the last time but when I woke up, I was on the bed in the nurse's office and Trevor told her I tripped and hit my head. He also told me that, that Friday in the car he wanted to do that, and he purposely did that and that by me moaning I just made it worse.

He also told me that was payback for walking out on him in science, not letting him reply 'I love you too monster girl.' Like he wanted to. This boy could get down right annoying! But that's why I love him. He's the opposite of me, but he completes in away no one could I just wish Becky could know, wait no I don't! Becky would tell the whole school! Not to mention if Jessica found out I was _doomed_! Seriously I'd rather wear that pink fluffy-puffy dress I told Trevor I'd wear when I 'wanted' him, which I do, but I still won't wear the dress.

**(AN: No I did not put that in there because I fell in love with that guy from my science class, to be specific, I cant stand him right now, he keeps calling me a bitch because I keep rejecting and dissing him, then he insults my friends, then hits on me again, he's down right annoying too! And I almost stabbed him with a fork, yeah that was during lunch ;) anyways I may have not fallen hard, but Raven has. In fact I haven't fallen at all! Eh who needs to know about me love life? Back to the story!) **

But I just love saying it, I; Raven Madison; am in _love_ with Trevor Mitchell, I'm in love with _Trevor Mitchell , _ _I'm_ in love with _Trevor Mitchell_.** Raven Mitchell, **wow that sound pretty nice. Wait wow! Little voice you're getting way a head of your self there! Slow down! But Raven Mitchell dose sound pretty nice. Ok well I'm tired. ** Walk me home legs!**

**TPOV**

'Just think about it Trev Raven Mitchell.' Wow voice, were not that far, yeah I got my wish, she past out in my arms because I was kissing her, but that doesn't mean I want to marry her rig- Oh who am I kidding, Raven Mitchell sounds pretty damn good. And so dose, Alex Mitchell, and Kristofer Mitchell **(AN: Kristofer is the name of my brother, yes spelt with a K and an F and Alex is the girls name, my friend want's a daughter named Alexzander, but in this story if Trevor wanted that name it'd be a little **_**ironic**_ **don't Ya think?! Wow I sound like a blond; I'm ganna stop talking now.)**

OK legs carry me up the stairs.

**NPOV**

And with the words; Raven Mitchell, in both teenagers heads as there legs carried them up the stairs to there rooms, two blocks away from each other, they fell into peaceful night of dreams. Unaware that a jealous Jessica Caradea, had very incriminating photos of the two in love teens, but Jessica had very, very evil deeds in mind if either teen wanted to keep there relationship a secret.

**AN: Techno lay (yes I made it two different word deal with it) it's not a complete cliff hanger, you know Jessica has the photos, you guys just don't know what else she has, if I told you I'd have to kill you, even my bffl Lexi doesn't know. If you want to know press the button maybe it'll give you some advice on how to find out what happens next. Review and you shall receive your answers! Review plz, Luv u ppl! PEACE! **


	7. Wow read and you'll see why

**AN: Hello dear people, k sorry just felt like saying that. Ok so my friend told me about this band called black veil brides. The song that's the most popular is Knives and Pens, I must warn you its screamo, **_**but**_**, there's always a but, it is a really good song, and it's not all screamo, and no he's not emo. He's just really, really howt! Ok enough about my crazy liking of Black Veil Brides, on with story.**

**Disclaimer: I no own. *Sad face***

**TPOV**

I'm…going…to kill…her! Not only dose she have _pictures_ of me and Raven. She has a video tape. Yeah. Were doomed. Oh yeah, the only way were supposed to save our selves is A; I break up with Raven and date _her_, B; we tell the whole school our selves, or C; we don't do anything and Jessica ruins us.

I really have pure hatred towards the girl. Not as much as I hate Alexander I mean; I want the guy dead, Jessica, well I just want her to go into a coma or get a life threatening disease that scares the living shit out of her with a near death experience. But I don't want her dead; no who ever gave you that idea (sarcasm). Ok I want her dead, but it would look pretty bad if I killed the second riches guy in town's daughter.

But I hate her. A lot. Ok I think I got that point across. _Now_ I have to go to school and face the wicked witch of then west. My life sucks right now; I think the only good thing is Raven. But Raven makes it all worth it.

"Hi Trevvy!" Just my luck. I thought as I stopped at the entrance of the school. Damn. All I want is to kiss Raven once before I won't be able to. Jessica ran up and attached herself to me. Like laterally digging into my arm as if she wanted to mold us together. "Umm… Jessica," I asked the girl clinging to my arm and waste. "Yes Trevy-poo." She asked.

"What the hell are you doing?" I said dragging the girl off me. "Well I thought as your girl friend," She yelled girlfriend so everyone could hear. "I figured I'd walk to class with you." Girlfriend!? Since when is _she _my girlfriend? I pulled her into a bush and pushed her to the ground. Her blond hair sprawled on the ground. "Oh- so were playing love games now,"

**(AN: Sorry my brothers blasting love game, by lady gaga. And Jessica's a blond and I want to use Lexis tip and drown her in a pool, don't worry I didn't make Trevor a complete idiot, JK.) **

"Well Trevor I thought you loved Raven? I guess I was right about being able to change you mined" Jessica smirked and I lost it. I put my hands around her neck and pushed her harder to the ground like I wanted to fuse the two together. I realized if I kept doing that I'd kill her. No matter how much I didn't want to I let go. I leaned down closer to her face so my word would have the full effect. "Don't-test-me-Jessica. Say whatever you want about me, but the next time you talk about Raven I'll _kill_ you. Ok?" Before I knew it she pulled my face down to hers and crashed our lips together. And I- I, I kissed her back.

**(AN: Ohhh, wat we do now? ;) it's a drama remember, so hang on this stories taking some turns. Maybe for the worse)**

**RPOV**

"Thanks Becks." I said as I climbed out of the truck. "Raven I've been picking you up since I could drive and now you say thanks, who are you and what have you done with Raven?!" Becky asked walking away to some were with Matt to do, god knows what! Oh well. I walked away shaking my head.

"Oh so were playing love games now, well Trevor I thought you loved Raven? I guess I was right about being able to change you mined." I heard a certain preppy blond say. I looked around and realized that she said _**Trevor**_, but-but he said he _loved me_.

'Raven lets face it Alexander said he loved you, then left, Trevor said he loved you and now you hear Jessica say she changed his mined?! Why do we try?' That little voice said for once it was right. But I had to see for my self. I walked over to the bush that was disoriented as if two people fell in it.

When I got close enough to see where Trevor and Jessica were, I heard my heart shatter into a million pieces. There was Trevor, lying on top of Jessica, in a full on make-out session, I couldn't see it but I knew that they were having a full on tongue war inside Jessica's mouth. I had to put a hand to _my_ mouth, this scene made me want to vomit.

Not to mention I want to smack myself upside the head for ever believing Trevor would like me. 'I'm so _stupid_!' I couldn't help it any more I let a small sob escape from my mouth. And once it was out I felt the hot angry tears fall down my face.

When the second sob came out Trevor looked up from Jessica's face. His eye widened in horror when he saw my eyes I knew they were reflecting the darkened light from the shards of what was left of my heart.

**(AN: You know the song 99 times really goes with this chapter.)**

**TPOV**

Jessica's lips weren't soft and sweet like Ravens, and I know I shouldn't have kissed her back, but I just kept thinking about Raven, and maybe if I kissed Jessica she would drop the whole black mail thing.

I heard Farm girl- I mean Becky's truck pull into the parking lot, I mean it was unmistaken by anyone, the brakes squealed and you could hear the muffler from two miles away. My moth gaped open for just a second and Jessica took that as a sign to have a tongue war with me.

Her tongue started to explore my mouth, but I only let Raven do that. So I kept trying to force her persisted tongue out but she would not give up!

I heard a small sob, but brushed it of as Jessica whimpering about me not giving her what she wanted. I tried to lift my head to tell her she was a whore and I should have never had kissed her, but once my head was high enough the speak I saw her head was turned looking at something, she smirked and pulled my lips back to her's so fast I hardly knew when it happened.

I heard a louder sob and this time it sounded like, like. RAVEN! I whipped my face away from Jessica's so fast you couldn't tell for a few seconds I had even left. I saw Raven standing there he black eyeliner running down her face mixing together with the tears of anger and sadness, to give her black tears.

I looked into her eyes and saw that not only was she broken on the out side her heart was in ruins. I felt so disgusted with myself; I caused Raven, my own monster girl, to cry tears of betrayal towards me. "Trevor how could you," I opened my mouth to reply but she was already talking again "I should've known this was all a prank, I knew it was too good to be true, there will be a cold day in hell when you Trevor Mitchell will ever like me; monster girl. I was so _stupid_. I could see the signs, Jessica warned me, I just honestly believed you _loved me_, but that was just part of the great actor you can be. This was just another one of your pranks on me, wasn't it? ANSWER ME TREVOR MITCHELL! I think I deserve at least an explanation."

She whispered the last part. My head was spinning with all the emotions in side of me; way too many to count or name. "Raven! I didn't kiss _her_," I pointed to Jessica who was still on the ground; I had gotten to my feet and was standing in front of Raven. "_She_ kissed _me_!" Raven scoffed "Yeah and how many times have you used that one." Raven spat still crying but the tears slowing. "Wha- Raven you think I'm lying?! Jessica _you_ kissed _me_. Right!" I yelled at Jessica.

"Trevor I'll black mail you and torture you, but _I would never kiss you when you had a girlfriend!_" She said in mock horror. "Oh- this was a just as much your fault as it was _his_ you whore!" Raven yelled at Jessica. I felt like hugging her because she called Jessica a whore in my defense, I think, but she spat him out like she dose when she talks about Alexander's, so I felt like crying. Jessica just gaped at Raven sudden out burst as did I.

"Raven I lo-""Don't say it, I don't feel like having my heart ripped to shreds for the third time. Just go run off with Jessica," She leaned over so she could see Jessica, "I hope you happy with this lying cheating basterd we all call Trevor." She said in a fake happy tone, rolled her eyes and walked away.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" I yelled at Jessica. She put on a fake innocent face. "What ever do you mean Trevor, I can't help it if she thinks you a 'lying, cheating, basterd'." "Jessica what's with all this shit, you black mailing me, kissing me, enjoying it when Raven brakes up with me?"

Jessica smiled her signature smirk "I don't know maybe because you were _mine_," The way she started talking sounded like she was thinking back in her memories, when was I ever _hers_? "It was just me and you, no_ monster girl_!" Did se just call Raven by _my_ pet name for her? No you don't do that. But let's give her a chance to finish before we kill her, thanks little voice, for once you gave me some good advice, and hey you didn't insult me!

"Well… now we don't have to worry about her, do we Trevvy?" She asked in a cooing tone. "No Jessica," I said in a menacing whisper, "You may not care what happens to Raven, but I _do_, I _love_ her, and I'll never love you. You're just a lying, cheap, sleazy, bitchy, whore. Go find some other guy and screw him up. I'm not your playmate, I'm not your toy, and I'm not, never was, and never will be _yours_." I tuned on my heel and sauntered away.

I knew if I turn back I'd see a wide eyed gapping Jessica still sitting on the ground in disbelief, but I have better things to do. I need to go find _my monster girl._

**AN: Yeah go Trevor! I like that chapter! LOL! Any one who knows me knows I would have told her that. K plz review and I'll show you what happens next. And… I luv u 4ever, so will the button.**


	8. Math

**AN: K peeps, sorry. Just felt like saying that to. Anyways, yeaaaaaaaahhhhhh, who like Trevor last chapter, *raises hand*, k, this was just spur of the moment whale talking to Lexi, so don't hate it. And I also like to say thank you to **

_vampchick09_

_Twilight153_

_XxIDIDNTDOITxX (lexi she's by bff how can she not be mentioned in every chapter, yeah I know I'm annoying, but that's why ppl love me!)_

**For reviewing ever since my story came out, and thank you to the rest of you who review my story, k on with chapter eight.**

**RPOV**

I have really bad choices in guys. I can't hold on to a vampire, I can't hold on to a human, and I sure as hell don't want to date an alien. I ran into my first period class shielding my eyes so no one saw the tears beaming in them. I grabbed the seat in the far back that had my name carved into it. Yeah no one asked Raven Madison 'dose it have you name on it?' cause now I can honestly say 'yeah it dose.'

Just my luck, just as my tears stopped and I got the momentum to look up, the devil walks in. I want to smack her so hard across her plastic face, it fall apart. She flipped her hair over her shoulder covered by her pick victor vitally spring blouse. How am I ashamed to know this? She brags about it day in and day out.

She turned her head mockingly slow towards me. She mouthed the word 'pay back' and took her seat in the front row. Stch- teachers pet. I turned my head to look out the window and it reflected a girl, she looked cool and under control on the outside, but I knew inside she was broken into a million pieces.

"Isn't that right Miss. Madison?" My English teacher asked "What?" I asked looking towards the tall lanky woman standing in the front of the class. "The antagonist as Miss. Caradea kindly pointed out, is the ante protagonist in a piece of literature." The woman stated in a fake kind tone. "Umm… you already said it was right so uh- why are you asking me?" **(AN: Sorry about all the random questions the teachers ask, this stuff just pops in my head.)** The willowy woman just shook her head, knowing I've had too many punishments to recognize them anymore.

I went back to starring out the window, thinking about all the good things in her life, trying to not focuses on the fact that the two men- _**boys**_, men wouldn't say they love you when they don't, boys, I loved, or at least thought I did, never really loved me . Loves a bitch isn't it? And so is life, and Karma.

Time for Math. Raven + Boys = Hurt, pain, and heart ache. Great, now math's a bitch to!

**TPOV**

C'mon clock stop mocking me! K only five more minutes and it's time for math, we alternate classes, so today Raven and I have math. Just to catch you up, I'm sitting in Art right now. "Ok class you're dismissed." The short pudgy man said getting up from his chair. I was the first one out of that room, so I could maybe catch Raven by her locker, I jogged all the way to locker 666, yeah I know ironic for Raven, who people think is a demon.

**(AN: That 666 thing is not an insult to atheist or christens or Baptist, or what ever religion you are, cuz I'm catholic, and that's my locker number, yeah ppl are scared of my locker, JK, but, that is my friends locker number, but I have to open it for her so it's like my locker. Lol. Ok enough rambling back to story.) **

And to just my shitty luck today she wasn't there. I ran, yes RAN, all the way to the math room and she was sitting in the far back starring out the window. I walked casually to the back and sat right next to her; if she wasn't going to talk I was going to stare at her until she did.

**RPOV**

I ran out of English as soon as the woman said 'ok class' I knew Trevor would be looking for me once he was out of art and, SHIT! We have math together. I ran to my locker and I could her Trevor pushing people out of his way to get to me. I opened my locker as fast as I could and grabbed my books, along with putting my English one in my locker. I sprinted to the math room and took my seat in the back.

Two minutes, two freak'en minutes, and Trevor was sitting right beside me in the far back so that even if we talked the petite burnet wouldn't hear anything. So I'd better get ready for the lecture of my life.

**AN: K ppl, this is where that poll comes in so uh… yeah until you vote, HA! You get nothing. So yeah seriously if you haven't voted get to it chop, chop. K review with also voting, and all you questions will be sorta answered. K byezzzzzzzzz!**


	9. AN

**AN: People I have to make this short. **

**I**

**Have**

**The**

**FLU!**

**Not swine flue but just the flu, so I can't update for a wail, I'm really sorry guys, I'll try to get better as fast as I can so I can update. My family has a rule, if your to sick to go to school, you're to sick to be on the computer. So as soon as I get better you people will be about the second to know, my family would be first.**

**Love always,**

**Taylor (XDOWNWITHTWILIGHTX)**


	10. She's back!

**AN: Chapter NINE!!!!!!! K well no one voted sooooooooo, I put the vote the way I think it should go. You guest is……. You have to read and find out!!!!!!!!!! Isn't that wonderful. K well, MY FLU ISN'T CONTAGOUS, so I get to go to school********, but I get to be on the computer YAY!! I've been wanting to write this chapter for a **_**long **_**time, this chapter is what I first thought of for this story. **

**Yeah you're supposed to write chapter one first, but I wrote chapter **_**nine**_** in my head first. Weird I know. But I'm a weird person get ova it! Yeah I put ova deal with it. Anyways, when you guys leave reviews, no one on this story did it, but in my other story, it was constructive criticism, but it was **_**mean**_**, and made her seem bipolar, she was like I **_**love**_** your story, but do spell check you idiot! K first I was in a rush to write it, because my brother wanted to get on the computer, but WTFG (What the f$* god?!)**

**I don't care if someone who knows me calls me an idiot, because there probably messing around cause me and Lexi do that all the time but, I don't even know this bitch! Sorry I just **_**really, really, want to kill her**_**. So if you see spelling mistakes you can point it out, but don't be f$* bipolar about it! K that was a really long authors note, but I had a lot to say k on with chapter nine!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the names you don't recognize **

**RPOV**

"Raven," Trevor started. "Mr. Mitchell, quite!" The 24 year old blond woman, our vice principal, said (striper!) "Hello ladies and gentlemen." Our principle said as he entered. "Hello Principle Ramon." The entire class said like a bunch of zombies.**(AN: My school actually dose that we sound like were programmed to say that, only it's Rue, and Mrs., Mrs. Rue) **"Well, please welcome our newest student, Tracy Sterling!" The man motioned to an extremely _hot_ boy in the back.

He had midnight short black hair, sapphire blue, shimmering eyes, a mouth that looked wishful, but was curved in to a small smile. That's when I realized he was smiling at me. I just glared at him. He took two fingers tilted them to the side and smirked. **(AN: That's how I wave.)**

Yup, he knew he was hot. I swear every girl in the room, not including me I still _hate_ Sterling's, melted at the sight of him, even Jessica. I looked over at Trevor, and if looks could kill, Tracy would have dropped dead right then and there, apparently Tracy could since the daggers appointed at him, he turned to Trevor and gave him a mocking smile. Trevor scoffed at looked at me with pleading eyes as if to say 'Please don't fall for him.' I wasn't falling for anyone!

But I felt like playing. Yes I Raven Madison can play with hearts, and I was going to enjoy this, breaking two hearts that deserve to be broken. I turned back to Tracy and gave him a smile that said 'Try to get me' This guy was just as good at reading smiles as I was because he smiled right back and his smile said 'I'll do my best.' This time I gave him a real genuine smile, and he came right back with one of his own. I turned to see Trevor glaring at Tracy. I smiled inwardly to myself knowing this plan was going to work perfectly.

**TPOV**

I want to kill him. Stupid Tracy! It's like the whole Alexander incident all over again. Not to mention he's probably a cousin of the basterd or something, me and Raven were doing kinda good, and I was going to apologize, but no, Jessica and a Sterling both had to waltz in and take it way! There both idiots! Now, she flirting with him, god I hope she doesn't fall for him.

Great he's flirting back. I turned and glared daggers at him, he just smiled back in amusement. I saw Raven looking at me with amusement to, great she's falling head first.

"And welcome your new math teacher, Luna Maxwell." The small man announced. Ravens, Tracie's, and mines, all jaws almost hit the floor. I dated a girl that was old enough to teach! "Hello class." Luna said in a deep Romanian ascent. She appointed her sharp tooth smile at Raven and I. "Sup, mom." Tracy said. Me and Raven both turned around at the same time to look at the black haired blue eyed, boy behind us. 'Mom?!' Raven mouthed, Tracy just smiled. "Hello, son." Luna said politely.

The rest of math went by in a blur, I was always either giving Tracy glares for checking out Raven, or giving Luna confused looks, and her just nodding. I guess it wasn't much better for Raven after all; she was in between flirting with Tracy, witch Luna didn't seem to mind, or shooting Luna glares, witch Luna would just answer with grins. God life's confusing.

**RPOV**

Can't believe it, is that why Alexander married Luna, is that why Luna was looking for an eternal partner so she wouldn't have to raise this kid alone, a little to late for that. How long was she pregnant, was she pregnant when she dated Trevor? I need answers! "Ok class you're dismissed." Luna said in her ascent. As everyone, including Trevor thank god, rushed out of the room I sauntered up to Luna, who was bent over her desk, her blond hair falling over the sides of her face.

"How long?" I asked my voice menacing. Luna looked up and as soon as she saw me her eyes widened in horror. I repeated it "How. Long?" "H-how l-l-long wh-what?" She asked looking every were but my eyes. I placed my hand under her trembling chin, "How long were you pregnant, and whose is he." I said looking her dead in the eyes. "A-Al-Alexander's, and since I-I-I was t-t-thirteen, I-I got a spell to age Tracy, to-to make Alexander feel guilty and sorry for me." She sputtered out. I removed my hand from under her chin and smacked her so hard it sounded like I took a sledge hammer to a door.

In an instant she was on the floor screaming in pain. "Imagine _that_, but worse, because it was your heart." I said calmly. "I'm sorry." She said through tears. "It's too late for that, you whore." I stated and walked away.

**AN: Don't shoot me! This was vital to the story, it had to be short or it wou8ld give too much away! I'm really sorry, you don't know how much I just wanna right this whole story out and post it! Yeah I know what happened to Luna you all wanted to happen to Jessica, but everyone in this story will get what they disserve ;) and yeah the whole this about a spell and stuff, made up on the spot but hey, there vampires they do crazy shit! Anyways yeah, it really is Alexander's son, and he's coming back soon. Just be patient. K well BYEZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!!!! **


	11. New style

**AN: K here is chapter ten people! By the way, there will be a sequel to this, don't worry this story isn't even half way over, yeah this is a looooooooonnnnnnnngggggg story, but the sequel will be called waking up from my nightmare. Don't ask about the names, just don't. K well in this chapter there are some sexual situations NOT LIKE THAT!!!! There in Ravens point of view so there no thoughts unless there Ravens! So if you think I'd write stuff like that in detail, I'll kill you, I'm not kidding, I have friends in prison (I'm not lying)! K before I say something I shouldn't have here is chapter ten! (No I haven't been to prison; I just have some bad friends.) People I changed my name!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**RPOV**

Ever had one of those times were you just wanted to kill _everybody_ you see, and when I say everybody, I mean everybody, and everything. Once I snapped back to reality, I saw everyone in the hallway was staring at me, well staring at me more intently than they usually do. I just rolled my eyes and walked to my locker. I feel shitty and I wanna go home. 'Then do it!' Voice I don't want to hear you right now!

I opened my locker threw, _threw_, my books into my locker, slammed it shut and stomped off to the exit doors to get out of this hell hole. I didn't care that I had to walk four blocks to get home; I just wanted to get there.

**50 minutes later**

I stomped up the stairs to my room not caring if my family was home, which they weren't, thankfully, and they all got home after me, so no one would even know I ditched, not like I haven't before.

I fell onto my MCR bed spread and let sleep over come me, hoping to escape my troubles, but boy was I wrong,

'_What?' I looked around and saw that I was in a jagged moist, mildew infested cave, with the distinct sound water dripping off a stalactite some were in the distance. "Raven." ALEXANDER! Maybe he was going to apologize! "Alexander?" "Raven, love, I swear," No he was going to defend himself against being the father of Tracy. "No Alexander, he looks too much like you for it to be some other guys' kid." I stated putting my hand out in a signal for stop talking. _

"_Raven, Tracy-""Is yours' and Luna's son, I get it, you love her, more than you could ever love a-a, a _human." _I could fell tears forming in my eyes even if this was just a dream. Alexander moved to me with speed only a vampire could posses, "Raven," He brought his hands up to wipe my tears away with his thumbs "don't ever think of yourself_ _as just a_ human_, you're so much more." His eyes were black in this lighting but I could tell they were looking passionately into my brown ones._

_I pulled out of his grip, "Give it up Alexander, the charades over, you can go be with Luna, raise Tracy." I saw hurt flash in his onyx eyes, but I continued "I'm a big girl, and I can handle heart brake." I started to turn away from him, but I felt his body push mine into a wall. "Raven you're mine, you always will be mine and I'm taking you first." Alexander snarled into my left ear._

_So he was going to rape me?! What the hell, what kind of twisted sick dream was this, where was my rescuer? But before I could continue my rant, I was pushed to the grown with another body on top of me. "Raven, it's not rape, because you're going to participate, you know you want to." _

_WHAT! "Alexander I'm not loosing my virginity to you," But before I could finish he cut in "Than who do you want to loose it to? Trevor, your enemy?" Alexander's voice was dripping with venom. I closed my eyes and shook my head, I knew this was a dream but I was still scared. "Then your only other option is me." He stated and I could tell he was grinning mischievously._

_I wasn't giving up, but I know when enough is enough in a fight, and this was the braking point. "Fine do it Alexander, do what ever you want, I'm done fighting." I closed my eyes and prepared for the worst. "You're a smart girl Raven, that's why I wanted and still want you, you. Are. Mine." He started trailing kisses down my neck, but I knew what was coming next, his fangs extended and I felt them scrape against the jugular vain in my arched neck._

_I bit my lip containing the moan that so badly wanted to come out. Hey… I may hate him, but he still hot, and I'm still a teenage girl. I felt him grin against my neck as he moved up to kissing my jaw bone. _

"_So Sterling…can't get a girl, so you have to rape her, that's just sad." I heard a voice I'd know anywhere, and right now, the voice I never wanted to leave my side. Trevor. Alexander's body ripped from mine, and this was the first time I saw what I was wearing, a black cotton thin night gown, with a sweet heart neck line, and the bottom of the night gown was about I donno _five inches_ above my knees! _

_I looked up from me to see Trevor standing in the arch way of the cave, light shining behind him, giving him the effect of a night coming to save his maiden. "Listen Mitchell, she doesn't want you, and she wasn't fighting me." Alexander snarled taking three steps towards Trevor's shining figure. "Listen monster boy, I've known Raven longer than you have, and ever will, she hadn't given into you, she just knows how to wait for the right moment to fight back." I couldn't believe it, I had hurt Trevor tremendously, but here he was saving me. Wait! It's a dream. I mentally slapped myself._

_Alexander lunged himself at Trevor, I heard someone scream and then realized it was me. Alexander tackled Trevor, and tried to bite his neck, wail Trevor was throwing punches at Alexander's head. "NO! STOP!" I yelled, both boys stopped what they were doing and turned to me, fear was molded into both of there eyes. I knew my look was pure hatred to both of them; they both hurt me, they both made it seem like I wasn't important, now they were_ fighting _over me, nu-uh, I'm no guys rebound. "You two might as well just stop, I don't want either of you, you both hurt me, maybe not physically, but emotionally, and I'm nobodies rebound." I didn't realize I had gotten up until I was almost out of the cave._

"_Raven!" Both Trevor and Alexander said at the same time. I had my back turned to them, so I put up the back of my and to say stop, and I shook my head. I stared at the ground as a walked. "RAVEN!" They both yelled again, and I know why, I took one more step and I was falling off a cliff into the dark obsess. _

I shot straight up on my bead sweating. "Oh, it was just a dream." I said and lade back down. Then I heard tapping on my window. I looked over and saw Alexander's angelic, sorry face. No, he wasn't sorry he had a child with Luna, a hot one at that. 'Let me in please, love?' He mouthed, 'No.' I mouthed back angrily. 'I'm sorry.' He mouthed smiling a smile that said 'please, please, please forgive me.' I just shook my head no.

'Fine but remember, I'm back, and I _still_ want you.' He mouthed then disappeared. Okay, mental note, lock all doors and windows. And reinforce them with titanium. _Now._ Just then there was a knock at my window and I jumped. Wow, I'm acting girlish tonight. I peeked out from behind my Nightmare before Christmas curtains, and saw Trevor. 'Oh, it's you.' I mouthed, and his face fell. 'I'm sorry' he mouthed.

'I don't care' I shot back. 'Goodbye'. 'Wait!" he mouthed. I closed the curtains, and locked the window. And I guess he had a feeling that I had locked the front door because I saw his shadow walk away.

Feeling my stomach drop, I fell on my bed and talked to my Gerard way poster **(AN: Btw, my friend Lexi # 2 is helping me write this chapter, and LOVES Gerard Way, basically every guy in MCR.)** "Oh, Gerard, what am I going to do? I have a vampire and a soccer snob lusting **(AN: Ohhh big word AN: (Lexi) Thanks) **after me. What am I going to do?" "I'm talking to a god damn poster, I must be going crazy!" "Good thing it's Friday…."

I glance **(AN: Big word! AN (lexi): Taylor shut up. AN: Ok *hangs head in shame*)**

over at my Black veil brides alarm clock and smile when 'knives and pens' signifies **(AN: ooh! ooh! another big word! AN: (Lexi) I thought I told you to shut up? AN: *eyes get really wide* O-ok…..)** that it's 6:00. I pull out my black Mac laptop and know it's gonna be a long day when I see my inbox on my yahoo email account. "There are 75 freaking emails? FROM TREVOR?" I yell.

Billy boy yells, "What did you just say?" "Uh, nothing, nothing at all. Billy boy, what did I tell you about eavesdropping last year?" I could tell that his eyes got really big, from the memory of being beaten, after he let all of his math friends hear my conversation with _Alexander_, I thought bitterly. Then I heard his footsteps pounding across the hardwood floor.

I hear the door open and realize that my mom is home.** (AN: Wow, that half hour went fast! AN (lexi) Taylor, we need to talk. *pulls out duct tape* AN: Mfff, heff, munf! AN: (Lexi):* maniacal laugh* Ok fanfiction, now that Taylor can't breath out of her mouth, back to the story. RN: Lexi you, are, one crazy bitch. TN: Coming from you Raven? RN: Start running Trev. TN: Oh crap *runs* AN: Back to the story! AN (Lexi): How'd you get out? AN: I have my ways. *smiles smugly* (is that a word?) Now back to la story!)**

I go down the stairs and I find my mom in the kitchen, sipping on starbucks coffee. "Hey mom," I say, "have you ever tried to make a boy jealous with clothing?" She whipped out her American express card." "When do you want to go?" she asks. I just stared at her blankly, "Honey, I've been preparing for this moment for _years_." I just shook my head and smiled.

"Where the hell is Raven! And who are _you_!" Becky screeched as I climbed into the back seat. Matt just stared. I had on a yellow mini dress with a sweet heart neck line and the bottom stopped two inches above my knees, short enough to make someone jealous, long enough to not to make me look like a slut, black fingerless gloves that stopped at my wrist, a skinny black belt around my abdominal section , and ballet flats.

"Becky, I think I know what she's doing." Matt spoke for the first time since I entered the car. I swear I could see the gears turning in Becky's head. "OHHHH!" She realized after a few minutes. "You're trying to make Jessica jealous!" she exclaimed. "No, Becky, she's trying to make _Trevor, Alexander_ _and Tracy _jealous." he said like he was explaining it to a kindergartener. "OHHHH! I knew that….." Becky screamed as she pulled away from the curb. Matt turned back to me; I think he was a little shocked.

"Matt turn around." I stated twirling my finger in a gesture of turn. He still looked dazed but turned anyways. I saw Becky slap his arm and say something like 'She's my best friend, and I'm your _girlfriend_, stop gawking!' I just shook my head and remained silent, thinking about what I'm gonna have to say, and how I have to act. Today's going to be a long day. Not to mention, it's Monday, I hate Mondays.

"Are-are you going to be ok R-Raven?" Becky stumbled. I knew she was worried about me getting into trouble, I mean it's not every day you schools goth girl comes to school, in a dress, happy, that's yellow, it's kinda freakish, well I've always been a freak why change now! "I'm good Becky, go be with Matt." I shooed her off, Matt, taking occasional glance back to see me glaring playfully at him, he'd shake his head and keep walking.

"Raven?!" I herd a surprised voice I couldn't quite place; I turned around and realized why the voice was so familiar yet implacable, it was just the three douchbags I wanted to see; Trevor, Alexander, and Tracy. "Hey guys." I said walking towards them. Nothing. Nada. Zip. Zero. 'Helllllllllllllloooooooooo!?" I sang waving a hand in front of there faces. It looked like they all snapped back to reality. "Raven you…" Alexander motion to my dress "You're…" Trevor just motioned to me. "Beautiful." Tracy stated. Apparently he is better with words than his dad.

"Thank you for finishing a sentence Tracy." I said giggling. I could tell my flirting with Tracy was annoying Alexander, and Trevor, SCORE! "Would you like me to walk you to your first period class?" He asked holding out his hand. "I would, thank you Tracy." I said smiling and taking his hand. I could feel Alexanders and Trevor's heated glares at Tracy, and wishful eyes toward me.

As me and Tracy walked down the halls, we got all kinds of reaction, Tracy had all the girls almost touching the floor then he'd grab my hand, I'd get glares and this might be wrong, but I liked him holding my hand.

I on the other hand would get wolf whistles, and the occasional bad ass who'd cut in between me and Tracy and ask who I was, I'd tell them I was Raven and they'd freak out. Along with trying to touch and ask me out, but then Tracy would cut I sending them death glares, which did I mention just made him look hotter.

_I'd_ grab _his_ hand, and we'd walk off. The whole time the one person I really, _really_, **really**, didn't want to run into, was the wicked witch of the West. "OHMYGOD!" Speak of the devil and she shall appear. Jessica ran up to us quicker than a fat kid on his way to get ice cream, "What are _you_ doing with _him_!?" Jessica screamed in my face loosing her cool.

"I want to be with her, is that a problem?" Tracy asked pushing Jessica away from me. "YES! It is! _She's a freak and you're hot_! Things don't work that way!" She screamed so all eyes were on us. "Well maybe they don't in your mind, but they do in mine." He stated. "Prove it." Jessica said simply. "How's he supposed to do that?!" I ask out raged. "Kiss. Her." She says very slowly like she's telling herself too. Tracy and mines jaws drop. Everyone's staring at us. 'You got yourself into this one Raven'. SHUT UP LITTLE VOICE!

**AN: K well My friend XMyChimacalRomanceLuverX (a.k.a. Lexi #2) Helped me get over my writers block, and write the story. ** **And if you don't like it too bad, if this wasn't as long as you'd thought it be, too bad to, it's I think the longest chapter I've ever wrote, so uh yeah. Good day! I said good day madam! *Slams door in face* Sorry that's just I donno, go figure anyways byeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	12. Blackness

**AN: Chapter 11!YAY!!!!!! Yeah I'm one of those authors that updates like every other day. I get board sew me. Why am I unusually happy? I HAVE NO IDEA! Oh well! I'd like to thank;**

**Vampchick09**

**Twilight153**

**dejia daughter of poseidon**

**WhiteTigerXOXO**

**PuddingIsAWord (Lexi)(stop changing your name!!!!)**

**For reviewing my story and a special thanks to;**

**xXMyChemicalRomanceLuverXx (Lexi#2)**

**For helping to co-write my story. Ok on with story! **

**Disclaimer: I no own anything but Tracy (yummy!)**

**Oh and we're still in Ravens pov, and I have links to pics on my profile, there are instructions, and * mean, they have links. There is also a link to what I think Raven should look like.**

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&***

"What?!" Me and *Tracy*said in union, at least I'm not alone on this. "Yeah, yeah you two _kiss_ if you 'like' each other so much." Jessica said sounding set on this little trial; you heard a bunch of 'oooohhhhs' and 'awwwwws', "Would you people shut up!" Tracy yelled, I smiled knowing he was just as afraid of this as me. "Just one little kiss." Jessica taunted holding up one finger. "Tracy lets just do this and get it over with, or else she'll never leave us alone.

Tracy just nodded turning towards me, just as our lips came centimeters apart we could feel all eyes on us, I could hear some guys mumble 'aw man.'. Pff- pigs, then I felt it, it was like a million little sparks all went off at once, I felt Tracy's warm soft lips touch mine, my first instinct was to pull back, but I swear I could hear Jessica's jaw drop to the floor, I just smirked into the warm inviting kiss. And I felt Tracy smirk knowing the same thing I did. Have I ever mentioned the love hate relationship I have with the bell? Sometimes I love it, but sometimes like now, it ruins a perfect moment.

"AHHHHGGG!!!" I heard the one screech you can never mistake, I pulled out of the kiss to look at Jessica, "Whats wrong, trying to eliminate the competition for Trevor?" I said smiling. "You are IMPOSSIBLE!" **(AN: Some chick yelled that at me. Weird.) **She stomped away with her two little clones following her. "Don't break a heel." I yelled after her cupping my hands around my mouth, yeah, she gave me the finger, "Fine, fuck you to." I said shrugging, that got a laugh out of everyone.

"Ok, come on before we get in more trouble." Tracy told me, I just rolled my eyes and trailed after him. Why? He _still_ was holding my hand.

History passed in a blur, I was some were in between kicking my ass mentally for liking the kiss with Tracy, and then there was a part of me that just kept playing the kiss over, and over, and over, in my head trying to savor every second of it. God I'm a hypocrite.

"SOOO, tell me about it!" My mom squeaked as I walked in the front door, I smiled putting my head down trying to hide it. Nope. She screamed, _**screamed**_, "My daughter's making _Trevor Mitchell_ jealous! How! Tell me everything." I smiled and started from when I got out the door, to the kiss with Tracy. She grabbed me and hugged me so hard I couldn't breath. "Confusing boys, getting offers to be walked to class, _kissing_ cute boys! Being in a love square, you're the picture perfect daughter." My mom said letting go of me.

Billy Boy walked in just that instant, look at my mom, then me, "Mom, when did Raven get hot?" Did I mention he's 14 going on 15, "Shut up perv!" I yelled at him and went to my room, "Well you're dressing like a regular teen girl. I can't help it!" I heard him call after me, "Perv!" I sang, I swear he rolled his eyes.

I slammed my door behind me just for the hell of slamming a door. I fell onto my MCR bed spread **(AN: Lexi got me hooked on MCR! But I'm glad, there so hot! And they have good songs, I like teenagers the best, I'm listening to it while I write, LOL) **and stared at my ceiling, it got

boring so I stared at my wall, well that got boring to. "Meow." "Oh, hey nightmare." I said seeing my little ball of midnight. She's the only part of Alexander I still love.

I crawled over to my computer desk and opened the bottom draw. Yes, there still there. A few years ago for Christmas Becky got my some incenses that when you burn them, they create a black fog across the floor. **(AN: These would be soooo cool if they were real, too bad.) **I took out four so it would be a swirly mist. I started to burn them and it was just an absolute beautiful sight.

I heard a tap at my window, I was in a good mood tonight for some reason. I pulled back the Nightmare Before Christmas curtains and tied them off. When I looked out the window I saw a very shocked Trevor. I opened the window fully so he could come in. I gestured to my empty room.

"Whats wrong soccer snob, didn't think I'd open the window?" I asked as he stepped inside. "Well, yeah kinda, I mean last night you locked like everything on me and Sterling." He said as he came to sit by me on the floor. "Gasp," I said "Trevor Mitchell sits on floors?!" I said acting over dramatic, ",ha." He said hitting me playfully in the shoulder, a very awkward hostel silents took over. "I take it you know." I said but it came out more a question. He just nodded.

"You know it was just to annoy Jessica. Right?" I said, his jaw was locked in place. "That's not what I heard," His voice was a deadly whisper. "Well, what _did_ you hear." I said challenging him. "THAT YOU AND THAT OTHER STERLING WERE HAVING A FULL ON MAKE-OUT SESSION IN THE HALLWAY!" He lashed out at me.

"Trevor, we were _not_ having a full on make-out session, it was barely a kiss, hell, if it wasn't for the fact we stayed like that for a few seconds, you could have called it our lips just touched!" I lashed back feeling like a caged animal. I could see tears rolling down Trevor's high cheek bones through the fog.

"Raven," He paused like he was gathering everything he had for this one sentence, "do you love me?" He asked turning his sad tear stained eyes towards me, I remember when those eyes were so bright, now they were dull and full of hurt. "Trevor I would have never said I loved you if I didn't. " said in a very quite whisper, it seemed as if our words were any louder than that it would shatter the world.

I brought my hand up and wiped the tears, which were slowly stopping, away with my thumb. "Then why'd you do all this," he motioned to my out fit, "to yourself.?" "Aw, you don't like it." I said sounding disappointed, I kinda was. "N-No, no, no, no, no, Raven you look fucken _hot_, like that, it's just, why couldn't you've done it sooner." He said laughing. I kissed him slowly, just to torture him. I heard him growl from beneath me, right before he pushed me into him by the small of my back.

He flipped us so I was on the floor and he was supporting his weight on his arms, which were on either side of my head, so even if I wanted to move I wouldn't be able to. All of a sudden we heard a growl from a corner of my room, we both turned our heads, only to see a dark figure emerge from the swirling mist.

The next thing I knew something, no someone, someone knocked Trevor to the ground, I tried to scream but nothing came out, I heard a vicious snarl and I saw the shine of fangs in the moonlight. I knew Trevor was knocked out so he couldn't help me, I got to my feet as fast as I could, only to be knock back down. Before I could register what just happened, I was engulfed into a world of darkness. Well, News Flash Raven, someone needs to wake you up from your nightmare.

**&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&**

**AN: *sobs* *sobs more* T-this was the last chapter of my story! But I will be writing a sequel, it will be called Wake me up from my nightmare. I'm sorry if you people are disappointed, you'll just have to wait, and I need suggestions on what to write, like for the second chapter, well after I post the first one, YOU PEOPLE KNOW WHAT I MEAN, oh also you can send me suggestions for chapter one if you want. **

**XOXO Taylor (farewell people for like a few days until I have ideas!)**


End file.
